1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to grips for hand held implements. More particularly, the invention relates to a writing implement grip including a responsive polymer designed to provide individuals with a soft and individually conforming hand and finger surface. While the present grip technology was developed with writing implements in mind, the present grip technology may be readily used with other hand held implements; for example, medical instruments, hand tools, utensils and sporting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The manner in which an individual grips a writing implement is critical to the comfort of the user as he or she moves the writing implement across a sheet of paper. With this in mind, the designers of writing implements have continually attempted to design writing implements which enhance the comfort for those individuals using their implements.
Many of the techniques employed in prior art writing implements have made great strides in improving the comfort level associated with the continued use of writing implements. However, a need still exists for writing implements which enhance the comfort of individuals using the writing implements on a continual basis. The present invention provides a writing implement grip improving upon those grips disclosed in the prior art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a grip shaped and dimensioned for use with a writing implement. The grip includes a longitudinally extending tubular shell having an inner surface and an outer surface. The grip also includes a viscoelastic hand/finger surface formed about the outer surface of the tubular shell.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the tubular shell includes a first end and a second end. The tubular shell further includes an outwardly extending first lip adjacent the first end of the tubular shell and a outwardly extending second lip adjacent the second end of the tubular shell, the first and second lips acting to retain the viscoelastic hand/finger surface in position on the tubular shell.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the first lip extends about the circumference of the tubular shell adjacent the first end of the tubular shell and the second lip extends about the circumference of the tubular shell adjacent the second end of the tubular shell.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the viscoelastic hand/finger surface is a viscoelastic solid-phase polymer material.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the viscoelastic solid-phase polymer material is a thermoplastic elastomer.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the viscoelastic hand/finger surface is a viscous liquid material contained within an elastomeric bag.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the viscoelastic liquid material is a silicone gel or silicone oil.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the grip is adapted for selective attachment to the writing implement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a grip wherein the grip is integrally formed with the writing implement.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a writing implement including a grip as described above.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.